That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 10
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating-secretly that is. Who will find out about their secret romance? Will those people or persons be mad or happy? Find out in a all new episode of That's So Sonny!  Sorry about the suckish summary. Better story inside. PLEASE R&R!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 10  
Hi! I am so sorry that I didn't post this and last weeks! You would have no idea how busy I was!  
I had a lot of homework and I didn't have time to write and post it!  
But I will try to keep my episodes as long as possible!  
So please be patient with me! I'll try to post episodes on a regular basis! It just depends on how much hw I get. :P So, I'm posting 2 episodes to make up for last week's episode that I missed.  
Please don't be mad at me! (Looks down shamefully)  
Enjoy! :D

*******************  
"What was that?" Sonny whispered as she glanced around her.

"I don't know," Chad mouthed.

"Should we go look?" Sonny pointed to the bushes.

"I'll go look," Chad whispered. Chad got up and slowly walked up to the bush. Sonny stayed closely behind him as she held on to Chad's arm softly.

Chad pushed through the twigs and branches in the bush. There was a light breeze and the bush started rustling again.

Chad stepped back and turned around. "It was nothing, just the wind,"

A sigh of relief washed over Sonny's face. She grabbed Chad's hand and they sat back down.

"So do you want to play a game?" Sonny asked with a small grin on her face.

"What game do you want to play?" Chad asked.

"How about,...truth or dare?" Sonny beamed.

"Sure,...why not?" Chad shrugged.

"Okay, you go first!" Sonny replied.

"Nah,...you should you first," Chad said.

"I insist," Sonny insisted.

"Ladies first," Chad shot back.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "If we keep going like this, we'll be here all night!"

Chad chuckled. "A'ight then, let's get started,"

"Fine,...truth or dare?" Sonny questioned.

"Truth." Chad stated simply.

"...Is it true that your last name was Goldfarb?" Sonny asked while giggling.

Chad eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I have sources, and I know people," Sonny smirked.

"Uh huh,...it was Tawni wasn't it?" Chad smirked with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Sonny mumbled. "You're turn,"

"Truth or Dare?" Chad asked.

"Truth," Sonny said.

"Ya know that we're gonna have to pick dare sometime sooner or later?" Chad reminded.

"I know,...I choose later," Sonny replied in a obvious tone.

"Well,...is it true that you were nicknamed Sonny because you smiled a lot when you were younger?"

"Yes, and also, I was very friendly and nice," Sonny smiled.

"Okay, I'm next," Chad said.

"Truth or Dare?" Sonny asked again.

"I choose dare this time," Chad leaned back into his chair.

"Yeah, we'll see who's so tough after I ask the question," Sonny teased.  
"I dare you to spend the whole day with Nico and Grady when you aren't at work,"

"Hey! That's no fair!" Chad shouted.

"Fine. 3 hours," Sonny said.

"Make it 2 and you have a deal," Chad's eyes narrowed.

"2 and a half," Sonny shot back.

"Deal," They shook hands and the game continued.

"Truth or dare?" Chad challenged.

"Dare!" Sonny shouted confidently.

"I dare you,...to hide all of Tawni's coco moco coco lip gloss for a whole day,"

"WHAT? I can't do that! Tawni will explode!" Sonny defended.

"Exactly," Chad rolled his eyes.

"You're so mean," Sonny said playfully.

"Hey! I'm not America's Bad Boy for nothing am I?" Chad popped his collar.

"Yeah,...sure," Sonny said sarcastically. Sonny glanced at her watch.

"What time is it?" Chad asked peering over at her.

"8:55" Sonny said.

"Let's keep playing until another half and hour," Chad suggested.

They made up weird and silly stuff to say and 1 hour already passed by.

Sonny laughed. "Tawni used to brag about herself all the time even when she was 5?"

"Yeah, but she did a horrible job at it." Chad chuckled. Chad looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"I'd better get home, I have to go to work tomorrow," Sonny sighed.

"Yeah, I can tell you're starting to get tired," Chad smirked as he picked up the basket with one hand and held Sonny's hand with the other.

"I can't wait till tomorrow comes," Sonny let out a small yawn.

"Why?" Chad asked curiously.

"Cause' tomorrow is Friday, which means it's the end of the week, duh," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I can't figure out everything you mean, Einstein" Chad teased.

"Ya know you insulted me and complimented me at the same time?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I do," Chad smiled as pecked her on the cheek.

Hii! I hope you liked this episode! This one was kinda short, sorry about that!  
I'll see you in the next eppy!  
~Sonny With A Chance :P

**Chad: I am very dissappointed in you! How could you post so late?**  
**Me: Hey! At least I bothered to put you in the story!**  
**Chad: Pshh, please, there is no story without me Me: (Rolls eyes) Keep dreaming, Cooper Chad: Oh yeah? I will! But only because I want to!**  
**Me: You know that I can just replace you with just a few key strokes right?**  
**Chad:...**  
**Me: I thought so!**

LOLZ ;P Please review!


End file.
